Challengers: The Rise of Broly
by RaptorWritter
Summary: Proximamente... La continuación de The Challengers
1. Trailer

-Ya no soy el bruto de antes…-

Miles de personas corren aterradas por las calles…

-…mi mayor poder no es ser un sayan…-

… Su enorme cuerpo, energizado con ki…

-ni el orgullo, ni mucho menos el ser el guerrero legendario…-

Los retadores están el el Typhon, Zearch se cubre con una cobija…

-Y soy el único capaz de ver…-

Todos ven hacia la entrada y de esta sale…

-su gran debilidar-dijo Broly

En un lugar nevado Batman es rodeado por una grupo de inquisidores de la Primera Orden…

Kohaku y James entran al recinto de Snoke…

Robin, Speedy, Spoiler y Kid Flash se topan con un chico de aspecto lujubre

AT-M6 disparaban sus blasters.

… el recuerda a su madre…

Broly mira a los tres hermanos a su derecha…

Sayans aterrizan y aterrorizan a los ciudadanos del Distrito de Columbia…

Los retadores se reúnen con los Vengadores, la Liga y los Titanes.

-Yo pense que Tony me hizo mejor que Luthor-dice Alex- Pero no es así, soy tan egoísta como el-

-No caemos…-dice Anakin-¡Nos levantamos!-

Paris era asolada… Alex aparece… las piezas se unen formando al Hulkbuster.

… el JusticeBuster surge de una cortina de humo…

Batman, Robin y Nightwing bajan a las calles en su batpods…

Catwoman abraza a Rusho quien comenzaba a descontrolarse…

La Primera Orden atacaba a los Retadores

Xilra corre mientras esquiva los disparos

Superman X toma del cuello a Alex…

Makoto mira aterrada…

Un auto es lanzado contra el JusticeBuster pero Batman lo ataja a tiempo pero Zearch lo impacta de lleno y Batman es lanzado hacia atrás…

Los sayan lanzan varios autos, el Cap y el Soldado los saltan para esquivarlos

Todos los superhéroes habían caído ante una siniestra amenaza…

-Es hora de cambiar, es hora de reescribir la historia, es hora de mi Ascenso-dijo Broly transformado de supersayan berserk

Challengers: The Rise of Broly

(Retadores: el Ascenso de Broly)


	2. Mensaje

Esto es algo que no tenia planeado hacer, es más, tengo algo escrito para estas historias pero la realización de un fanfic, concretamente Amalgama: El Ascenso de la Alianza, me veo obligado a dejar en Hiatus a Challengers: The Rise of Broly y Las Cronicas de Makoto. No parece una gran escusa pero la realidad por todo lo que tendra esta historia no es para menos y siendo honesto, dificlmente pueda repetir esto con otro fanfic, sera unico. Obviamente quiero regresar lo antes posible a estas historias ya qye Avengers Endgame ya esta cada vez más cerca y habrá otros tres fanfics antes de la tercera parte (que esta no se partirá en dos películas para después decir que son dos películas totalmente diferentes pero al final siempre si son una historia partida en dos partes) Espero que comprendan esta decision y tambien espero regresar a andar las mismas


	3. Mensaje Importante

Este mensaje va aa variar segun la historia en que se publique.

Hola, ha pasado demasiaod tiempo, ¡Más de un año en general! no quiero decir que abandonara esto sino que estuve muy ocupado desde el semestre final de mi carrera, ahora, lo importante en estos momentos es que vuelva con mi Fanfic Multiuniverse Histoties o como me gusta abreviar FMH peeeeeeeroooooo mi laptop tuvo un desperfecto y la "arreglaron" y de paso le borraron ¡TODO!...

Lo cual lamentablemente me hace volver a hacer todo, esto ha hecho que reemplantea lo que tengo que hacer, increiblemente algunos proyectos fuertes que tengo y quiero realizar se salvaron porque eran parte de los proyectos de mi universidad, pero los fanfics sin publicar, los HISHEs, y desde luego mi tesis se perdieron, por lo cual la situacion esta asi

1.- Tesis

2.- Proyectos

3.- FMH/HISHE

4.- Otos Fanfics

EL punto 4 es de los fanfics relacionado con The Challengers y Las Crónicas de Makoto, estas historias no estarian sino hasta Junio y7 mínimo a mediados del mes, La continuacion de The Challengers, The Rise of Broly tendrá más contendió que Age of Ultron y claro no quiero que Broly sea un PonichUltron, ademas que incluirá a más personajes como los Teen Titans de ese linea temporal, sin mencionar que arreglare a la misma historia para que funcione esta el problema es Las Crónicas de Makot que es una precuela a estas historia, es más, el personajes aparecerá en los siguientes fanfics relacionados con este multiverso, la situacion es que trata de dar una perspectiva, mas basada en los comic sobre lo que fue los de Amalgama y los comics de DC vs MARVEL con algo más fresco y original, y por si se lo preguntan porque Makoto, bueno es un personaje de un hentai llamado Risou no Battery, no soy de leer hentais pero de ves en cuando hay alguno que me llama la atención y si Hellsing era antes un hentai por si no lo saben y si habrá de aquello en su historia. ;) ;)

Con El Puente esta interesnante ya que yo solo oo traduzco, es más, junto con los HISHEs son de lo más fáciles de hacer asi que pese a que este en los otros fanfics posiblemente los saque antes de mi FMH pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo.

Actualmente estoy desempleado pero tengo la sensación de que todo esto va a cambiar.

Por mi porte no me queda de otra que apresurarmen con mi tesis y esperar a que a finales de Abril ya este normalizando esto.

Bueno seria todo por mi parte hasta la proxima... que espero que sea muy pronto.


End file.
